Angels & Damon
by JadedXO
Summary: Who would've guessed the demon on Earth, Damon was highly favored. Let's see how this goes. (Some AU characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Just found this in my notes. Forgot about it. Read it and thought "damn this could be good." Lol just putting a feeler out so its short. Read and review please. Opinions are welcome. If it's shit I'll delete and pretend this didn't happen lol. -jaded**

"No, we can't do that." Elena objects.

Damon rolls his eyes exasperated, "and just why fucking not? That's the only option we have!"

Caroline chimes in standing from her spot next to Stefan on the couch, "uh, how about we do what was suggested earlier? Minimal damage. Hopefully minimal casualties"

"NO! Damon, no. You could be one of those casualties." Elena objects.

"And just why do you give a shit about me Elena?"

The couple, well ex-couple, began to argue and everyone has had just about enough of it. Stepping in to intervene and to spare the drama on the rest of them, Alaric places a hand on Damon's shoulder and motions for him to take a break.

the entire group was together to figure out a way to stop Shane, this badass supernatural who vowed to kill Damon and anyone who tried to stop him. Shane wasn't your ordinary evil, he was an agent of Mr. Evil, Mr. too Hot to Touch, if you get where I'm going. He had plans to start a holy war, and Damon, of all people was the key.

"Does anyone find it ironic that we're trying to figure out a way to stop a demon from killing Damon... The vampire?" Matt points out.

The fact was lost on no one.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Elena says.

"So you're answering doors like live here again." Damon jabs

Bonnie interrupts before he can go on, "let it go Damon. Please. We're tired of the drama."

The exchange looks.

"Hi. Can I... Help you?" Elena is wondering who this admittedly beautiful stranger is standing at the door.

This slim, tall brown skin chick in all black is leaning again the door frame looking very calm.

"Can I speak to Damon please?"

Oh she's English

"Uhh. Yeah but who are you?" Elena tilts her head quizzically.

The beautiful stranger stands straight, and exhales, "yeahh." she rolls her eyes, "I need to talk to damon."

Damon makes his way to the door moving Elena aside once he sees the stranger. "Whoa. Whoa. Who are you and what did I do to deserve you at my door stop?"

The stranger smiles, "you're funny. I've always liked your sense of humor."

At this point everyone is paying attention to the exchange at the door. Damon is thoroughly confused, a bit scared, but he wouldnt admit that to no one.

"I don't know you. I'd remember you. How do you know I'm funny?" He raises a brow.

"I know because I know. I've been watching you. I'm your guardian angel."

_\\_

"Guardian angel?" Damon scoffs. "Me? The evil brother? I find that hard to believe."

The angel responds, "you might can't believe it but the big guy up stairs does. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. And you wouldn't have been my charge for so long."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess this could be a pretty good story. Lol thanks for the bit of feedback I've been getting. Going to try to make this as good as I can. I don't really have a plan for this story, I sort of just wrote that bit without and background to give to it. Don't know if that's the mark of a good writer or not but whatever lol. –** _ **jaded**_

"For so long? So you've been around for all the shit shows that have taken place and you sat and did nothing?" Damon accuses.

The angel rolls her eyes, "well Damon, divine intervention isn't something we make a habit of. Aren't you going to invite me in?" She sort of pushes past Damon and makes her way to the living room. Continuing her explanation, "I've tweaked a few things here and there. Just enough to give you guys some favor."

She plops herself on the couch next to Stefan, getting comfortable and ignores the stares of Damon's companions. "I don't believe this. I don't believe you're an angel." Elena accuses.

"For Damon of all people." Alaric says. "Sorry buddy."

"No offense taken. I'll take it as a compliment." Damon says from afar.

"Yes, seems a bit unlikely." Stefan agrees, eyeing her suspiciously. "But it wouldn't be the weirdest thing. What is your name by the way?"

Damon hesitates to rejoin them and hovers around the perimeter of the room, Bonnie moves toward him. "Chey. No need to ask yours Stefan, or any of you for that matter. So what have you got on this Shane guy's plan so far?" She questions the room.

"Whoa wait. You can't just waltz in and put yourself in the group. We don't know you're telling the truth. This could be a trap." Matt says

An animated conversation about what exist or rather who exist ensues. Damon leans to whisper to Bonnie. "So what do you get off of this chick? Evil? Good? What?"

Bonnie is staring at her. Trying to get a feel of her aura. "She's definitely not evil. In fact, I get a good vibe. Maybe the best one I've ever felt. She's like a servant of nature, similar to a witch, but more powerful. She's pure. Divine. Not a threat. Just doesn't look how I imagined an angel would."

"Well I'll be damned. God is real." Damon says also looking at the group.

"Well of course God is real." Chey speaks. Interrupting the group and interjecting into Bonnie and Damon's conversation from across the room. "Despite your best efforts, you vampire lot are the things that go bump in the night. How could you know all this magical supernatural shit was real and not think He was. Angels, demons, monsters. All real." She gets up and walks to the center of the room to address the group.

"I'm here now because Damon needs me. You all need me. & He thought now was good a time as any to send me down. So are we going to get rid of this bastard Shane and save the world or shall we continue to discuss the validity and merits of one Santa and tooth fairy." She pauses. "Who definitely aren't real, FYI."

"Well what can you tell us that we don't already know?" Alaric asks.

Chey responds, "what do you know?"

"Thought you were always watching. You should know what we know." Caroline jabs.

"well I don't bloody well sit around and spy on Damon 24/7. I know enough; I am not all knowing. But I do happen to know some things about you, I'm sure you'd like not to discuss with the group." Chey raises a brow, smirks, and gives a quick glance to Stefan.

Caroline becomes quiet. Stefan immediately speaks, "well we know th-" He's cut off by Elena.

"Wait. I think we all need to talk before we tell her anything"

"Still very untrusting. That's fine I understand. I'll step outside." Chey gets up and goes toward the back door. "Check out the backyard, I've always loved your garden from the view I had." She walks out.

"Opinions?" Stefan asks Damon.

"I trust her. Oddly. Bon doesn't get an ounce of an evil vibe. And I trust that without a doubt."

Matt speaks up, "I definitely trust Bonnie's feelings."

"Then it's settled. Lets just work with her, she what she can help us with." Stefan says.

Elena obviously doesn't trust this "angel". Damon obverses. "What's wrong Elena? Don't trust the angel? You should at least trust your best friend."

"God, not again." Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Im leaving. Elena, Caroline, coming?"

"Yeah, right behind you." Elena says feeling defeated.

The gang disperses, with plans to meet tomorrow. Caroline hangs back as Stefan has offered to take her home, not unnoticed by Elena. Damon walks out to the backyard.

"Guardian angel huh? Think I could get used to that." Damon settles next to Chey who's looking up the sky, and he follow suit.

Without looking away she responds, "This doesn't mean I'm your magic fairy, you know. Poof and things are all right. I'm here to help. There are advantages, but I'm afraid life isn't so easy. This wont be easy."

"It never is." Damon says with a hint of sadness. "Well come on, let's go to the bar. Can you magic fairies drink? Or is that too unholy for such a divine creature." Moving to walk back inside, Chey in tow.

"Of course. Jesus turned water into wine." She responds.

"So do you have wings?" He asks opening the door for her.

Chey stretches and out pop these marvelous black feather wings.

"Black. Thought they were supposed to be white?" Damon says.

"I'm also supposed to be wrapped in a white bed sheet of a dress with a gold ring around my head. Singing choir hymns and shouting bloody bible verses." Chey and Damon laugh and continue to get to know each other.

 _Maybe I can trust her. We seem to like and dislike the same things. Cool chick. Who knew God looked out for me._

"He looks out for us all. Saint, fool and child." She responds to his thoughts.

"Damn. Don't do that. I mean, I can do that to people just.. don't do that all the time. Might see some things you heavenly aren't allowed to witness." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Chey laughs and says, "Us heavenly were once human. Flawed and imperfect. I've seen things you can't imagine."

* * *

 ****At an old abandoned church in an rarely visited part of the forest****

"What do you mean shes come down?" a hoarse voice asks from a shadowy dilapidated alter.

Shane paces, "she's fucking come to help them. She's come to protect Damon. DAMN! This puts a wrench in the whole plan. And knowing her and her whole legion, she wont leave his fucking side, that little bitch"

"You are my most trusted servant Shane. I'd hate to have to replace you. Get the job done. Its his soul I need." It pauses. "Others are disposable."

The shadow evaporates letting in the moonlight.

Shane calls upon his minions. They appear in a puff of dark smog like smoke. "I have a job for you. Get a done. Tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**This randomly came to me the other night. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So when are you going to stop lying to yourself about Elena?"

"Lying to myself? About what? Not wanting to be with her? Cause I don't."

"No about being with her. You know you don't want to be with Elena. This whole cycle is out of habit. Not necessity. Because you know there's someone else you want to really be with. Someone who will truly make you happy. And you don't have to worry about your brother and her. And that scares you.

Your whole immortal life has revolved around Stefan. And you and Stefan's relationship has revolved around a doppelgänger. If that ceases to be an issue, then what's left?"

Damon stares at the mirror behind the bar, into his own eyes. Marinating in Chey's words _. "_ I don't know what we are without elena. I don't know who I am."

Chey looks at Damon thru the mirror. "You're you, Damon. That's who you are."

He downs his glass of bourbon. "That's what I'm afraid of." He motions to the bartender for another glass.

"Oh buck up. Stop trying to love Elena out of habit and let yourself be happy with Bonnie."

He nearly chokes. "Bonnie?!" The laughter is so hearty, Chey nearly believes it. "Me and judgy? That's the best damn joke I've heard all week."

"We'll see just who's laughing in the end..." Chey raises an eyebrow with a telling smile.

Weeks have passed without much incident. The group has kept vigilant; ears to the ground, wings to the sky. But no sign of Shane. No sign of anything really, and it was unsettling to the weary.

"It's been quiet." Chey says taking a long sip of the bourbon then handing it to Damon as they walk down a long empty road.

"Too quiet if you ask me." He chugs. "Think we'd better get back to the boardinghouse. Hate to miss this little meeting. Race?"

Before he could blink, she shot into the air and the force of the wind from her wings knocked the bottle out of his hand.

"Shit! That was good bourbon!" He takes off.

* * *

Matt lays out a map. "So we definitely need to patrol this area he-"

"I WON!" Chey and Damon shout at the same time while bursting into back and front door respectively. Interrupting the discussion Matt was having with the others.

"No. Bullshit. I got here first." Damon objected.

"Pish posh. It was me"

"You cheated." He hops over he couch and lands with his feet propped up.

"Hey! Hello! Children. We're in the middle of an important meeting, it has a little something to do with, your, life. Care to join?" Bonnie says sternly.

"Right. Yes. Sorry." Chey straightens up and sits quietly.

The meeting continued and everybody had their serious face on while Caroline laid out a plan for the 4 of July activities at the center of town. They planned to patrol in case any demons or any other supernatural baddies decided to start trouble with the innocent. Chey noticed Elena was not in attendance. "Where's Elena?"

"Hell hopefully." Damon deadpans.

"Hey! Watch it. That's still my best friend. Caroline threatens. She then turns to Chey "She said she's not feeling well and to catch her up later."

 _Hmm. "_ Right. Carry on." Chey says suspiciously.

Bonnie and Damon look at each other pointedly, knowing what the other is thinking.

"Actually, I'm glad you spoke up. You're on aerial patrol." Caroline assigns. "Obviously, Matt will be patrolling the town. Alaric, I may regret this but you and Damon will stick together. Navigate the crowds. We can't leave Damon alone. And surprisingly, this time it's for his own safety and not the others."

The entire room snickers. "Ha. Ha. Funny blondie." Damon responds.

Suddenly, Elena appears at the front door. She looks a bit out of it, and strange. Her eyes didn't really meet anyone else's, it was as if Elena wasn't home.

"Hey! I thought you weren't feeling good?" Caroline waves her over. "You didn't miss much though. I can do a qui-"

"Caroline. Please. Shut up." Elena walks over to the living area and moves to sit down on the couch, rubbing her temples and wincing slightly.

Caroline scoffs and frowns, "whats your problem? If you weren't feeling good, you should've stayed home. Don't take it out on me."

"Sorry Care. I uh, I just didn't want to miss anything." Elena replies.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asks, as she reaches out to put her hand on Elena's shoulder.

As she does, she gets a flash of bad energy, and an equally nasty vision to match. But Bonnie couldn't quite make out the meaning but she knew it was bad. Everyone continues with their conversation, after Elena assures everyone again that shes okay.

" _Something's not right with Elena."_ Chey asks Bonnie, telepathically of course.

Bonnie jumps a little, startled by the sudden question, pulling her from reminiscing on the vision, " _no. No it's not. I don't trust what I saw. Feels like Shane."_

" _I gathered that as well. Don't let her know we know. He could be using her. We'll alert the others separately when Elena goes home."_

Bonnie nods. Damon figures that they were having an unheard conversation and hated being out of the loop, but he knew if Witchy and Fairy godmother were talking privately it was for a reason. Things weren't going to be quiet much longer, and if possession was on the table, we were dealing with some serious warfare. Time to take off the gloves…


	4. Chapter 4

"Drinks all around!" Chey stumbles down the stairs and into the living room with the other inhabitants of the Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon in tow, bottle of bourbon in hand, explains, "Don't mind her. She's had a little bit of bourbon."

"Blame Damon. He had me up all night drinking. So we never went to sleep and we've been drinking all morning."

"All morning? It's 9." Bonnie states while pointing at the clock.

"Well I invited you BonBon, but you declined. I understand, to study, but I told you I could just compel you an A." Damon says sitting next to her.

Chey immediately responds, "THE MORE THE MERRIER!"

"What?" Stefan says with a 'what the hell' tone. Chey plops down on the couch next to Stefan.

Bonnie exhales, "I told you no, I want to do this on my own."

Damon rolls his eyes, "fine, fine, on your own. Got it." Bonnie smiles at Damon sweetly.

Stefan looks at Chey and says, "Please don't tell me my dear brother has defiled a divine creature with his wayward habits." He sighs, "Because that wouldn't be the first time."

"Silly no." Chey reassures him. "The drinking isn't the sin. It's the less than holy behavior that tends to follow people." She winks at him. Getting up and walking to the middle of the room she turns to address everyone. "Today we need to be loose people. We need to be ready." Stretching her limbs and then her wings. "We need to be limber. Today we will get the break we so desperately need."

"And drinking is the key?" Bonnie says with a raised eyebrow.

"Chey had a hunch. I definitely agreed to the terms. Cmon, don't go all Judgy on me now. Our less than orthodox methods have succeeded in the past." Damon says.

"Well what about Caroline and everyone else?" Bonnie wondered.

See. Caroline was off with Elena, keeping an eye on her, without raising too much suspicion, while she went to visit Jeremy out of state. Elena's temperament had gotten better but Chey and Bonnie were not convinced. They felt something funny was still going on.

"What about them? Look. Blondie is watching Delena. She can handle herself. " Damon consoles Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at him confused. "Delena?"

"Yeah. Demon Elena. Delena." Damon says proudly. "Came up with it myself.

"Uh. Right. Whatever. Anyway. Yeah I'm with it. The plan." Bonnie begrudgingly says.

"Yes, yes. Follow us down the rabbit hole." Chey says sneakily and with a wicked grin.

 _Three hours later *_ _ **spongebob narrator voice ***_

"I can't believe I let you two talk me into this. There wasn't even any solid logic behind this. And Caroline," Stefan grabs his head with shock and horror, "she's going to murder us. Murder me!" He stumbles.

"Calm down Boozy Broody." Chey responds patting him on the back. "This won't interfere with our 4th of July plans. This will help." She perks up to him. "or at the very least it'll loosen you lot up. Besides, that's days away and Caroline is miles away."

See, this was the plan. There was no plan. Well it was much simpler than anyone could have imagined. Chey just wanted everyone to relax, to enjoy themselves, literally loosen up before they began battle. Who knows when the war would be over, but she knew all they needed was a piece of happiness, if only for a moment. Plus, releasing inhibitions is a perfect way to think on an old situation with a clear mind.

They walk into of a local bar closer to the edge of town, where Damon frequents; which was exhibited by his signature drink being prepared when the bartender saw him come on. Once at the bar there's a round of drinks ordered and taken to the nearest round table.

"So what's this master plan you've suckered us into with no real information?" Bonnie jests.

"This is it." Chey calmly responds.

Stefan raises a brow, "the bar was the plan?"

"No. Getting you drunk was the plan."

"Dammit. I knew it." Stefan slams his fist on the table. "Damon you knew this?"

Damon smiles smugly. Bonnie hits him on the back of the head. "Hey!" He exclaims.

"Idiot. We're like this for no reason!"

"Ah, ah. There's a reason." Chey says. "A sober mind is inhibited. We need no inhibitions. So let's just enjoy this moment together. It'll come when it comes." Downing a shot.

That didn't seem to help morale, so Chey tries again. "Look, we've gotten nowhere. We don't know what Shane has planned. We have been keeping vigilant, while nothing continues to happen. We still don't know why Shane wants Damon at all! But what we do know is something is up with Elena. My guess is that Shane is using her to get information from us and to get close to Damon." At this point, Damon is shifting uncomfortably with a look of disgust forming. "So while she's gone and our festival plans are set, let's use this time to let go. Just be happy, and then, when the epiphany hits us, and it will, we can get back to work."

Stefan sighs. "You're right. You're right." He admits and grabs one of the tequila shots. "But if all you wanted to do was rage, all you had to do was say so." He downs another.

Bonnie says nothing and just grabs a shot and smiles tightly while cheers-ing.

"That's my girl." Damon says to her

 **To be rather honest, this initially had absolutely nothing to do with the story. The first little bit was something I randomly thought of one night and I wanted to write it. The rest was a struggle for it to make sense with the present story lol it might not . I'm sorry. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chey walked over to Damon and asked him why he was being such a little shit to Bonnie whom he supposedly loved.

"Pride." He said calmly.

"Well shallow it." She snapped, slamming the door as she walked out.

Damon yelled. Restraining himself from shattering his glass of bourbon. It wasn't pride. It was fear, but of course he couldn't say that. It's the night of July 3rd. A day before their big plans for the town festival. And every since Chey had her idea to drink all day to free their inhibitions, and to come up with any new outlooks on the situation, Damon had developed one.

If Shane was using Elena to get to him, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why, being that they hated each other, he knew that Shane would figure it out and go after Bonnie. He couldn't stand the thought. So in typical Damon fashion, he pushed Bonnie away. In his mind, this was for her own good.

"This is the right thing to do." He repeated to himself in between glasses of Bourbon. He thumbed thru his phone. Landing over her name, but never reaching out. It had only been a week and he missed her like crazy.

Bonnie felt the same but she was fed up. She knew why he was doing this but he seemed to think she was too ditzy to figure it out. He constantly compared her to Elena when it had been established time and time again that she was not and will never be Elena.

"I'm sick of it Care. It's been a week of this crap." Bonnie vented to Caroline in the car on the way from their last big meeting at the Boardinghouse.

Damon made it his mission to stay away from Bonnie; especially with Elena there. He wouldn't talk to her directly, sit next to her, or anything. If Shane was watching, he wanted him to think Bonnie meant nothing to him. Then he would know she would be safe.

"I know Bon. But it's Damon. You know how he is."

"That's still no excuse." She says as Caroline pulls into her driveway.

"That's true." She sighs. "So are you going to be okay at your grams house alone tonight?"

"Yeah." Bonnie says gathering her things. "I just had to read thru some grimoires and meditate alone. You know. Get ready." She says with a small laugh.

"Right. Okay. Call me if you need me. I'm sneaking back to the boarding house to spend the night with Stefan." She giggles.

Bonnie returns the sentiment while getting out. "Alright. See you tomorrow. I'll drive over."

* * *

Out of nowhere on his music shuffle plays, "Your Love" by The Outfield comes on. He frowns. "Who put this shit on here?" He gets up to turn it off.

Suddenly something hits Damon, the lyrics, like a ton of bricks.

 _I don't want to lose your love tonight._

He hesitates to change it and continues to let the music take him there. He's not scared anymore and he'll do anything to protect Bonnie. Die if necessary.

He takes off for the front door, the song still playing blaring. "I'm coming for you Bon Bon."

He pulls out his phone. "Blondie. Is Bonnie with you?" He stops just outside his door. "She's at her Gram's? Never mind why I'm asking. But if you must know, I'm going to get my girl." Wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

"Uh. Elena. What are you doing here?" Bonnie opens her front door confused.

Elena looks normal but still off in her eyes. "Just wanted to talk to you about something, I need your advice. Can l come in?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on." Bonnie steps aside cautiously to let her in. "What's going on?"

"I have to take you." She says as if to fight her words from coming out.

"What?" Bonnie takes a step back against her door.

Elena's eyes blacken. And she speaks as if it is her voice and two others. "I have to take you to he."

Bonnie tries to use her magic to subdue Elena, but whatever was possessing her body had an advantage. In the next instance Bonnie was being snatched away into the darkness leaving nothing behind but an echo of a scream.

* * *

Damon arrives at Bonnie's with an eerie feeling. It's very still outside, lightning stars in the distance. He notices her front door is open.

"No, no, no!" He calls Stefan while stepping into the house. "Brother, Bonnie's gone. BONNIE!" He's running thru the house calling for her. "BONNIE!"

Stefan hops up. "What do you mean she's gone?!"

Caroline immediate gets worried. "Who's gone?"

"Bonnie's gone; she's not home, her door was left open. Come on. We have to go. Call Matt." Stefan grabs his coat and they're gone.

Damon calls Chey. She answers without a greeting. "Have you decided to pull your head out of your ass because i-"

"Yes, its out of my ass and about to fucking explode. I'm at Bonnie's, she's gone. Hurry."

"I'm on the way!"

* * *

"BONNIE!" Everyone's yelling for her, searching the surrounding area. A storm grows in the sky. Rumbles of thunder roll in, some light rain sprinkles on and off.

"I've got some guys patrolling the town looking for her." Matt walks up to Damon at the edge of the woods. "She's out there. We'll find her." He pumps his shotgun and looks at Damon.

Stefan, Caroline, and Ric catch up to them. "Look man, she's not around here. We checked everywhere." Ric says regretfully.

"Elena." It dawns on Stefan. "Where's Elena?"

In the commotion, no one noticed she wasn't present. "FUCK!" Damon grunts. He pulls out his phone and dials her number. It rings and rings and rings. He almost hung up. Then someone answers.

"He has her." A voice says. "It's too late, there's nothing you can do. It has already begun." The phone disconnects.

"You bastard!" Damon yells at his phone. "That fucker Shane has her and I don't know fucking where." He thinks for second and searches his scattered thoughts. "It was her all along. It wasn't me he was after. It was Bonnie. Elena just said it has begun."

"We'll get her. We need a plan. Think clearly, and calmly." Stefan attempts to console his brother.

Damon was just about to protest as Chey swooped in for a landing. "I've got something. I flew around trying to get a feel for her. I detected from energy off in this part of the woods." She points out to the East.

"But there's nothing out in that direction, but the falls. And that's wayyyyy off in the middle of nothing." Matt adds.

"Wait, wait! Isn't there like some old church ruins out there?" Caroline asks.

"You're right! I remember running by it one day awhile ago when I was hunting some animals." Stefan replies.

"Sounds like the right setting. Let's head out." Chey commands. As everyone starts, she pauses. "Uh, hold on. Look, this is it. I know you guys have fought some nasty supernaturals before, but you haven't been thru anything like this. I have no doubts that we can handle it. I just need everyone to be prepared. Lets bow in prayer."

"PRAYER?!" Damon shouts. "I'm not in the mood for this shit Chey, Bonnie is out there!"

"I KNOW SHE IS! And I KNOW who has her! He will prey on your lacking faith. His minions will feed on your darkness, and they will weaken your spirit. You have strength, you have conviction, but you must have spirit. Yes you do. I have spirit. How about you?!" That summons a small laugh from the group. Damon softens. "This is why I was sent; to strengthen you. Bow your heads, connect your hands."

They set down their items, and gather their hands and form a circle with Chey standing the middle. "Close your eyes. Free your mind. Open your hearts." She kneels and begins. "Father we come to you now asking for your grace and blessing. Where there is injury, pardon. Where there is doubt, faith. Where there is darkness, light. Cause though we walk towards death in a darkened valley, we will fear no evil. For we are you instruments of peace, and we know that our righteousness, in your name, bring victory. Amen"

"Amen." Everyone answers. And opens theirs eyes.

Chey is still kneeling, bowed in prayer. She begins to mumble words, though in a language no one can understand. A light beams emits from the sky above, shining directly to the center of the circle. It is barely visible but still noticed. Everyone notices a light warm feeling, touching each of their hearts, filling them from the inside out. When Chey is done, she rises and the light fades. And everyone drops hands. And maneuvers to their weapons of choice.

"Now we are ready." She says with her wings outstretched. "Don't stop till we have Bonnie and Elena back, and the bodies of our enemy are strewn about like tossed rags."

With collective nods and games faces being put on; Matt pumps his shotgun. Ric gets his blessed crossbow picked up in his travels along with some holy water. Caroline looks at Stefan and they both vamp out.

Chey brings her arms up and crossed at her chest while inhaling. As she exhales, she throws her hands out and what appears on her left arm is a white gold light energy blade. "Lets get this fucker."

'Now you're speaking my language." Damon vamps out and starts to the woods.

 **Read, review, repeat. Lol. Thanks for reading. -jadedXO**


End file.
